Mysaal Feries Lluqas
by D'ToK
Summary: Sorry about killin off Seifer in the beginning, plz don't be angry (you'll be very pleased at the end)... This story was the idea of Vega Keep, plz R&R (spoiler: its a Seifstis)
1. Seifer's grave?

Mysaal F. Lluqas  
  
VegaKeep (Mastermind of the Story) and Einlanzer (the Puppet... j/k I'm writing... This is a hookup between a mystery and Quistis... please enjoy!)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Final Fantasy Characters... Alright? Alrighty then!  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was fringing cold, but there he was, struggling through the blizzard with a gunblade in hand. Not far behind was another shadow chasing after him, firing bullet rounds occassionally... The other shadow left a trail of red markings, leaving distinct marks as it continued through the waist-high snow... Seifer clasped onto his arm as he continued on, after slaughtering many Bounty Hunters which opposed him, he barely has any strength in him to continue fighting, he attepted to softening the snow in front of him by cutting it with his Gunblade, but no matter how hard he tries, the hunter behind him continued to close in. Seifer was exhausted, he has to rest and hide, his mind started to fatigue, at the brink of death, he saw a cave in front of him... it was his only chance of survival. Desperately, he plowed through the snow like a savage man, he got inside, but he dropped his gunblade, and he nearly collapsed to the floor.  
  
He got up, and yelled, "Who are you!?!"  
  
The bounty hunter walked up to him with his gun pointed at his head, "An old friend... "  
  
"No... It can't be... Mys?"  
  
"Thats right..."  
  
"How? I destroyed your kind..."  
  
"I guess not... but I'd sure love to get that sweet 12 million gil for your head!"  
  
Seifer rolled and reached for his gunblade, he shot No Mercy at him, and started to retreat. Mys chased him throughout the cave, but still no sign of Seifer... He walked down the dark, crevices in search of him, making light foot-taps along with the water trickles that echoed through the dark cave. Looking through his goggles, he couldn't see any sign of Seifer passing through here, he started to turn back, then a splash came from behind them and he turned around... A gunblade was drawn to his neck as he saw Seifer in front of him. His eyes burned with anger and the blood on his left arm was not dry, Seifer's blade was aimed, stiff as a rock. The hunter started to shake, a bead of sweat started to freeze as it travelled down his face, his breaths are increasing every past second, then as he made a quick move. They struggled as they were fighting each other, the gun couldn't reach Seifer, and the gunblade couldn't reach the Hunter, they grabbed each other and slowly stumbled to the end of the cave, then they threw each other off.  
  
Both of them fell at great velocities, in the blizzard, they were tossed like a bag in the wind, yet still they insisted on fighting. Bullet rounds sounded in the air as they descended, but it wasn't accurate at this speed, it was impossible to hit someone at this speed, but at fast as it was, Seifer came out of the mist and lunged his Hyperion forward and stabbed the Hunter. The hunter screamed in pain as his blood spashed onto Seifer's face as they fell, Seifer however didn't plan to die... not like this... From where he was at, he could see the soft snow covering at the bottom, it wasn't enough to cushion his fall, so he grasped the hunter by the throat and stood on top of him, there he stood bracing the silencing scream of a dying man, then time froze upon impact.  
  
Seifer looked into the unforgiving pale sky, it was still cold... even through his thick clothes, it was too cold to bear, there his vision started to become as pale as the white snow in the sky. Many images flashed before his eyes, Squall, who he has been rivals with since the day of birth... Cid, the only man that saw him like his son... Rinoa, the one girl he liked during the warm summer... Quistis, a woman always full of bright thoughts... but there was one person he didn't recognise, it was a gentle, loving woman, her voice calmed him... soothed him... an unnatural sense of comfort came from that very image alone.  
  
"Hello, Seifer."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your friend..."  
  
"My friend? I don't have any other friends... just Raijin and Fujin."  
  
"How can you forget me? I'm your best friend in the whole world..."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Just live... just live..."  
  
"I can't... goodbye..."  
  
"just live... just live..."  
  
Every started to turn dark... He could no longer feel his body... He could feel his body slowly being pulled away from the world... yet he was crying out silently to the world. Tears ran down his cheek as he screamed his last silent scream...  
  
"Damn you... DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Hunter/Soldier...

Mysaal Feries Lluqas  
  
By: Vega Keep (The Mastermind of the Story) & Einlanzer (The writer)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not too far after chapter one...  
  
It's been two and a half years since the 'incident of Seifer', Squall is sitting in his office, busy with some paperwork on the maintinance of Garden. Rinoa's at the library, seeking new information and reading love mangas, Selfie is working on a new project for the Garden as well as training in flight simulations, Quistis was restated as an instructor of magical combat, Zell was working with a class of his own on melee training, and Irvine on the other hand is working with a class in long-range combat. Garden continued to travel the world in an endless tour... then... a mystery soldier apeared...  
  
Breaking through the usual calm enviroment around garden was a scream of agression, Squall heard this even at the top floor, he rushed toward the railing closest to the entrance and peered down, there he saw an unidentified personell. It was a tall man in complete black, his hair was spiked upward, but leaned to the left slightly, his body was built enough to take on Ward himself, his strange shirt was not of any ethnicy, it had no sleeves, and had a high collar. His clothing was strange indeed, but there was one thing about him that made him stick out... there was a fairly large black bandana coving both his eyes and nose, even his ears... he was a target for the SeeDs of Balamb.  
  
The soldier was at the entrance, then he started to walk slowly towards the elevator, he was met with a teen who was conjuring up Firaga. The soldier, without effort, cast Demi under the floor, then he threw a Hi-Potion at the student, glass shards flew everywhere and cut the student's face but quickly healed due to the potion, he fell, but he couldn't get up, Demi's effect kept him on the ground unable to stand up. A second student approached with a sword in his hand, he lunged toward him, but the soldier continued to walk, then grabbed the student by the face and raised him into the air as the student gave out a painful cry. The student's body started to form an aura of Regen, the soldier casted it on him and threw him to the side where he layed healing gradually...  
  
Zell quickly ran out of the Training Center and charged at the mystery soldier, he used all his might and launched a direct punch, but the punch was greeted with an open hand which clasped him and threw him into the air, Zell was yelling for help because he spun in the air continuously and isn't coming down... the soldier seemed to have casted Float on him, he won't come down. Irvine was on the second floor, but he could see the soldier under him, so he shot two rounds, they didn't hit the soldier, but the rounds didn't land on the floor neither, then the soldier just flipped two brass bullets into the air with his thumb and gently landed in the water next to him, causing a minor ripple effect. Selfie came out of the elevator and ran toward him, as she almost aproach the soldier her body started to feel cold, she stiffened and stood upward, screaming 'Its cold! Its cold!' as slowly, from her legs and up, is turning to stone, the soldier passed her with no sense of pity, slowly it was reaching her neck then the soldier flicked a needle at her, the Soft needle nicked her and she started to retract to her normal self, panting.  
  
He took the elevator up, and approached the third floor, the door openned, and there Quistis stood in front of him, ready for battle. The soldier halted at first, but continued in its gradual pace, Quistis' eyes started to flash and a laser shot out, however, there was a barrier around the soldier which reflected it in split directions hitting the railings, the soldier approached Quistis, and there Quistis felt her body being flung in a dance like position and found herself face to face with the soldier, in his arms as he supported her from falling two inches onto the ground, there the soldier gently touched her closed eyes and she fell asleep. The soldier gently put her down and continued, and Rinoa came down the elevator, there she shot her pinwheel, the soldier cought it with one hand and threw it to the floor, he grasped Rinoa by the soldier and she was stopped by Stop (no pun intended here!) and the soldier took the elevator up to meet Squall.  
  
Now the two great men meet face to face upon the cockpit where Nida's sweat started to turn cold by anxiety, the two just stood there, looking at each other, judging. The silence was awkward, it was almost impossible to get out of this one, then Squall stuck his open hand out.  
  
"Welcome, I'm sure you've come to participate in the man-hunt, haven't you?"  
  
The tall soldier stuck his arm out, "Yes, everyone calls me Mysaal, you can call me Mys."  
  
"Well then," he turned to the intercom, "I want a status report on all Garden Personell."  
  
"So what evidence do you need?"  
  
Squall turned around to face him, "We need to see his gunblade, then we need to see his body."  
  
"You mean this?" Mys pulled out a half-battered gunblade, "I've done my part of the job."  
  
Squall took the gunblade from his hands and started to rotate the revolver, he looked carefully, but it was quite evidant that this was the gunblade, it was signed by 'Laguna Loire'. "Yes, now we need the destination of his corpse."  
  
"Trabia, forty clicks east of Trabia Garden."  
  
"Nida, set destination."  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I realize that this chapter is somewhat short... anyway... all credits go to Vega Keep, the story weaver... I have very little to do with the story... THANX VegaKeep! 


	3. Synchronized Life

Mysaal F. Lluqas  
  
This story is by VegaKeep (the Mastermind) and should be creditted to him (I'm just the writer/editor)  
  
BTW... Since I haven't seen VegaKeep online recently, I'm using my ideas until he returns.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Switching to First Person Point of View (Mysaal)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, the garden was moving towards the site, I stand there impatient as ever. My expression however was as hard and cold as I could get, I removed all my emotions since the day of the incident, he was indeed a worthy adversary. However, standing here on this platform is causing me to think, I didn't want to think, so I took the elevator down to the first floor.  
  
Everyone was attending to one another, worried and checking for any injuries, however, everyone was still trying to figure out how to get Zell down, who was well over 5 meters off the ground. How unusual, how utterably hilarious to watch people try to get him down, even though I'm expressing a cold look, inside I was laughing. However, it didn't come without its after- effects, I stood there, with great jealousy towards him, his friends, his ego, ... his comrades... I stood there and waited. Slowly, I raised my arm to aim my open hand at him, the began to glow, slowly descending to the ground, where he lied there saying, "The world is spinning, whee!", everyone laughed but me...  
  
I started towards the quad of the Garden, there I see Irvine with his hand around Selfie, trying to warm her from the near-complete petrification, I guess I was too harsh. Then he caught a glimpse of me and sat up in a furious rage. He walked towards me with dark, uttering force and grabbed hold of the mock-turtleneck piece, there he attempted to pull me towards him, but I was unmoved, then with an enfuriated look, he began to speak.  
  
"You! You god-damned bastard! Why did you do this!"  
  
I just stood there.  
  
"Speak! you asshole! SPEAK!"  
  
I just stood there.  
  
"Don't just stand here lookin' stupid!"  
  
I continued to remain silent.  
  
"An' take off this stupid m..."  
  
He reached for the bandana covering my eyes, but I grabbed hold of his wrist and threw him at the concrete wall. He groaned, lying on the wall, still angry. Selfie ran and lied by his side and tried to sooth the pain, I, again, just stood there and looked in their direction. Selfie looked at me, her eyes was at the point where she was about to burst into tears. What was I to do? He attacked me, he tried to do what no man would dare do to me, pull off my 'mask'. Then she looked back at Irvine, I turned around, back to shadow, and moved on.  
  
Out at the lobby, the queer melody rings and someone spoke over the intercom, "Mysaal, Mysaal Lluqas, please report to the Main Platform."  
  
Thirty minutes later, I was there, along with the rest of the 'staff'. I noticed that the garden has halted and snow began to build, its been here for a while now, then Squall began to speak.  
  
"It has been confirmed, we have located the completely rotten corpse," He turned around and pressed a holographic image which was projected from the Medical Center. "it has become a skeletal corpse, but the DNA matches, we've found him, after all this time... He's been dead for quite a while."  
  
"Hmm," Xu said and a satisfied tone, "Good riddance, he wasn't much of a student anyway." She turns to me and hands me a suitcase, I openned it, it was full of orginized Gil, "Heres your pay, you've been a wonderful help. Next time we go on a manhunt, we'll contact you."  
  
I shut the case and monotonely I said, "Thank you, just drop me off at Trabia Crater."  
  
"No problem."  
  
I turned around and stepped on the elevator to go down, a voice behind me spoke indirectly, "I'm sorry, I don't feel well." then another person stepped on the platform as we elevated down.  
  
"So..."  
  
(How can I mistaken that voice? Quistis...)  
  
"How was he..."  
  
I was silent. She let out a soft, saddened chuckle...  
  
"Right, how would you know, you're just a mercenary..."  
  
The elevator stopped and she quickly strode into the elevator and took it down. What was I to care about it? Nobody would care if anything happens to me, so whats this feeling inside me? I followed her, she moved swiftly to the empty ballroom and there she stood, directly in the center, looking down at the floor. I slowly approached her, my boots tapped on the floor which echoed across the great hall, and I stop right behind her.  
  
After a long minute or so, she began to speak in a sad voice, "I dunno what to say..."  
  
She began to speak... I stood there and listened...  
  
"That 'man'..." she started slowly, "he was always trouble," she looked up at the snow with tears accumilating in her eyes, "he's died before," she glances back down to the red carpet, "But its different this time. I stood there, silent, she wasn't going to finish that soon.  
  
"Oh how he'd argue with Squall all the time..." She stared straight foward with a strong voice, "always ready to defend for what he believes was right," She reached into her wrist-sleeve and pull out a tiny CD... ,"Always fighting for his lost sorceress...". She placed the CD back into her sleeve and turned to the side...  
  
"Why him?" she began again, "Why is it always him?" her head dropped again as she folded her arms around her stomache, "Why didn't fate choose someone else?". She gave a long pause before she continued, "All this time...". I interrupted abruptly.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
She turned to me with a somewhat angry-saddened face, "Oh, I can see that you don't."  
  
"I don't see the point."  
  
She started to became angry, her tears finally gave away as they drip to the floor, "What would you care? You're just a soldier with no feelings, you don't care about your targets! You just care about yourselves without any thought to others! Not caring what other people feel, you don't give notice to the victim's mourners! If anything, you are beasts!"  
  
Tears rolled down furiously, her nose and cheeks became pink, and her eyes saddened as she turned back the other way... after a while, she gave a whisper... "I loved 'that' man."  
  
I closed in till the point where my head was over her shoulder... What was I to do... she's unstable... she's depressed... if this goes any longer, she'll become suicidal... It left me with no choice... I took my hand and leaned it on one of her shoulders, then I whispered, "I've never left you."  
  
She became confused and took one hard look at me, she stared at me as if I was crazy... thats when she said, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm right here..." with the other hand I reached for my 'mask' and I pulled it off...  
  
Her eyes widened as she backed away from me... she looked at me like I was a monster... her jaws dropped open... she struggled to speak as if something was caught in her voice... then she just stopped.............  
  
She walked up to me, she waved her hand across my Blue/Brown hair, then she reached for my hand and took the bandana, she wrapped it back across my face and pulled it off again... Then she slapped me across the face... then she kissed me... then she shoved me back and ran frantically... frantically away from me...  
  
I walk up to my shadow and gleamed at the monsterous shadow I've become... a mere shadow... then I placed the make over my eyes again. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes... they receded... and I am closed to the world again. What she saw was what she needed to see, thats all she ever wanted... It would take time for her to comprehend it all... ... ... I walk away from the hall, approached the exit... looked back... and continued on...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A monster to society... against fate... against his own free will... he continues... but... whats the secret he's hiding? Why is it so important?...  
  
Author's hint: His full name is Mysaal Feries Lluqas  
  
BTW... If by any chance VegaKeep is reading this... please lend some help here! 


End file.
